


lay me down

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, everyone shut up. these two are in love., lovemaking, pt. two, they r tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How, exactly, he ended up perched in Ivan's lap, in Ivan's house, tipsy on Ivan's alcohol was a mystery. A mytery he didn't care to solve, not really."Arthur is in love with Ivan. Ivan is in love with Arthur. That's it.





	lay me down

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan is the reason Arthur loves being gay 
> 
> also...dont @ me but....they r in love.

Even though he had a reputation for being cold- both because of geography and because of his general demeanor- pressing against Ivan was extremely warm.  His lips were softer than Arthur expected to, tracing against his neck and up to his ear, where he nibbled softly. Arthur drew in a hot breath, hands on Ivan's shoulders and slowly curling in his soft jacket. 

One of Ivan's hands moved, slowly unbuttoning Arthur's loose dress shirt. It slid off of his shoulder easily, exposing Arthur's skin to the chill of the living room. How, exactly, he ended up perched in Ivan's lap, in Ivan's house, tipsy on  _Ivan's_ alcohol was a mystery. A mytery he didn't care to solve, not really. Ivan pulled off the rest of his shirt, the cloth dropping softly onto the carpet. 

Arthur's eyelids fluttered, Ivan leaning him backwards to kiss down his neck, across his collarbones. His own hands moved to the buttons of Ivan's jacket, pulling at it softly. He want to see him, he wanted to  _touch_ him. Ivan muttered something in Russian that sent a shiver down his spine. The room shifted around him, Ivan picking him up and laying him softly on the couch, below him. His legs were still snug around Ivan's hips, and he watched in a haze as Ivan tugged off his jacket and scarf, dropping the two in the slowly growing pile of clothes. 

Then he came down and kissed Arthur sweetly. Athur groaned, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck, feeling the slightly raised skin of scars on his neck. Slowly, his hands came up, rubbing through the lighter blonde's hair. His body rolled up, pressing against the other's. Ivan pushed right back. 

Arthur felt like he was on fire, with every touch against his skin, every bit of attention that Ivan gave him sent his mind swirling. 

Ivan pressed his hand between his legs, and Arthur made a noise that he didn't know he could make- voice pitching up into a high keen. Immedietly after, his face turned red in embarassment. His lover chuckled deeply, which just made Arthur blush harder. But for a different reason. 

"Did you like that?" Ivan purred teasingly, making Arthur shudder. The Russian's hands trailed up, slowly sliding Arthur's dress pants and briefs down off his hips and slowly off of his legs. A bout of self-conciousness bolted through him almost immedietly. He felt skinnier, smaller than usual when he was sprawled out underneath the 200 something pound of man that was Ivan. 

"Shut up..." he whispered back, watching the Russian dip his head down and pepper kisses across his chest, and slowly trailing down his stomach. He sucked in a breath, eyes going to celing. Ivan's lips completely skipped over his dick, which he was mystified about for not even a second before he felt his cheeks getting spread, and Ivan's tongue pressed against his hole.

Arthur gasped, his hand flying down to the snowy locks. Ivan hesitated, but didn't stop, lapping and sucking at his skin. Arthur shuddered, his thighs and hands shaking in pleasure. Sweat trailed down his stomach, breaths beginning to get heavier and heavier. He cried out softly, squeeezing his eyes shut against the pleasure. Ivan squeezing his thigh the slightest bit would have brought him right to the edge if it weren't for him pulling away. Arthur was gasping for breath, licking his lips and looking down at Ivan. 

"Fuck me," he muttered, pulling Ivan up to talked hushedly intot his ear. 

"I need to get the lube," Ivan responded, squeezing Arthur's thigh once more before standing and slipping out of the room. Arthur was left alone for barely two minutes, yet they felt like the most painful two minutes of his life. When Ivan returned, he felt like crying. At some point between standing up, getting the lube, and coming back, Ivan had discarded his pants. 

Ivan was a lot bigger than what Arthur was expecting. 

Sure he'd heard rumors and jokes, but still...he gaped. 

He was no coward, though. 

"Take picture, it will last longer." Ivan muttered as he clambered back onto the couch. 

"Sorry. You're just so..." 

"So I've been told." Ivan leaned down, kissing Arthur's hip. He watched Ivan coat his fingers in lube and licked his lips. 

Then Ivan was pushing a finger inside of him, and he drew in a breath. Slowly, tenderly, he worked it around inside of Arthur. The second finger slid in next to the first, and pleasure rolled over Arthur steadily. His hand curled in the armrest of the couch, breath getting heavy and lusty once more. There was so much about this he loved. The atmosphere of sex in the air, the vauge smell of vodka off of both his and Ivan's breath. 

The third finger entered and Arthur arched upwards, eyes wide. A whine escaped him, once again, to the amusement of Ivan. 

"Stop teasing me," Arthur grumbled, face warming up again. "Fuck me..." 

"Mm," was the only response he got from the Russian. He shifted, a hand gently holding his hip as he hovered over Arthur. "Ready?"

He felt the tip against his entrance and took a deep breath. "Yes."

Arthur's mouth went slack, head leaning back as Ivan slowly pushed into him, painfully slowly. His back arched, and for a moment he forgot how to breath as he got streched open. Ivan leaned over him, his breath ghosting against Arthur's forehead.

"You can do it..." Ivan whisped to him softly, making Arthur's legs spread wider. It felt like he was burning, yet somehow it felt like more pleasure than pain. It felt like forever, but eventually Ivan stopped, buried deep inside of him. Arthur was panting, and he leaned up to press his forehead against Ivan's shoulder. He spared a glance down, between their bodies, to see a slight buldge in his stomach where Ivan's cock rested inside of him. The sight made him go lightheaded for a moment. 

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked softly, one hand cupping underneath his neck. 

"Yes..." He breathed, his hands shaking and landing on Ivan's shoulders. "You can move." 

It was slow going at first. Ivan being careful not to hurt him, to ease him into it. Ever motion felt like it was knocking the breath out of Arthur, every motion made him feel dizzy. 

It felt amazing. 

With Ivan's size, it really didn't take long for Arthur to start panting again, lightheaded with pleasure. His legs wrapped snugly around his waist, Ivan holding him carefully, like he was trying to keep hold him as close as he could. Arthur felt like he was going to melt into the man above him. He almost wanted to- to stay in this moment forever, Ivan inside of him, high off of his own endorphines. 

A movement from Ivan made him gasp, digging his nails into the other's back. 

"There?" Ivan asked in a careful, hushed voice, sliding against the spot again. 

"Ye-e-es..." He groaned brokenly, mouth still open loosely. He was shaking, and Ivan was begninnig to pick up speed. 

Ivan kissed him and he saw stars behind his eyes. 

The other's hand slid up from the back of his neck, up to the back of his head, cradling him gently. 

"My God," Arthur whispered into Ivan's mouth. He could feel tears bubbling up at the corners of his eyes at just the pleasure. It as like he was going to  _break_ , and like he was being stuffed all at once. His thighs shook. 

Ivan groaned above him, giving a few quick, deep thrusts. And he came. Filling him up. Arthur could feel his cum spilling into him, and he made a noise like he was choking. Choking on the pleasure, really. He reached between their two bodies, jerking himself one, two three times and he came across both of their stomachs. 

He felt wiped, panting and sweating heavily. His head and eyes rolled back weakly. Ivan slowly pulled out of him, pressing a few kisses to Arthur's neck and carefully scooping him up into his arms. 

"I will put you to bed now." Ivan said as he carried the other through the house.

"Hrg...Water?" 

"Yes. I'll get you some water too." 

"Thank you, love." 

"Of course." 

**Author's Note:**

> this one is so soft cause I was listening to those slow r&b songs about sex and also cause Ivan and Arthur are madly in love with each other. Yes I will elaborate on this you don't even have to ask me to because I love this ship so much but it took me so long to write smut for it cause I don't see them as a very sexual couple!!  
> THESE OLD MEN ARE ALL ABOUT HOLDING HANDS AND KNITTING TOGETHER BABEY!! THEY SKIP STONES!! gosh they are in love! sometimes Arthur gets spooked by thunder cause of the london bombings and Ivan holds him!! AND THEN THEY KISS!
> 
> message me about ruseng http://deafseries.tumblr.com/


End file.
